Tommen Lannister
'Tommen '''is the second son of the late King Grevane Lannister. He is the current King of the West and Lord of Casterly Rock. Appearance Tommen Lannister is not a particularly physically attractive man. Whilst with an athletic build and standing at a good 6'1, his face is unremarkable yet possessing of an authoritative and regal air about it. Typically, he is clad in garnish gold and red plate. History Born and raised in the luxury of Casterly Rock, the young Tommen Lannister was doted upon heavily by his parents and from a young age, developed a sense of intense pride for his heritage and a devotion to his close family. As he grew into his teenage years, it was apparent Tommen was possessed of a quick mind, with particular talent for administrating and managing the logistics of battle, though he was medicore with his knightly tutors and while learning how to effectively fight in plate and swing a sword, showed no particular talent for it. Unfortunately, this idealistic youth was shattered when his uncle, always envious of his brother's inheritance, gathered a group of followers and launched a coup. Resulting in the death of Tommen's parents and his brother. Taking Brightroar for himself, his Uncle declared himself King of the Rock. In the chaos, Tommen grew close and worked together with his eldest sister, Cerissa, who took their younger siblings and hid them away in Lannisport whilst Tommen gathered loyalists forces and entered Casterly Rock by demanding a portion of it's garrison to surrender and open the gates after promising leniency to those who obeyed. Defeating his uncle, Tommen reclaimed the crown and Brightroar. Keeping his promise, he spared the lives of those who threw the gates open, doing nothing more besides stripping them of three months pay and putting them on latrine duty. Otherwise, the newly minted King of the Rock ordered the summary execution of every other noble, servant and soldier in Casterly Rock with the exception of his uncle. Believing himself safe from retribution due to the taboo of kinslaying, Tommen's uncle took up a snide, pompous attitude even when at the King's mercy. Tommen then decided to subject the man to a far worse fate than death: His uncle was dragged to the town square of Lannisport and flogged thirty times, ten for every day he held Casterly Rock. Near to fainting, he was then publicly castrated and his tongue ripped out hot pincers. This humiliation not sating the loss of two parents and a brother, King Tommen Lannister then had the treacherous uncle draped in checkered motley and made into the Casterly Rock fool for nearly a decade until his suicide by jumping from one of the Rock's towers into the sunset sea. At first, Tommen was woefully underprepared for the burden of Kingship, but with the aid of his sister, he grew into the role. Soon, Tommen developed into the strong fist of House Lannister, skilled at enforcing the authority of the lion and managing the vast mines, whilst Cerissa, forever a skilled diplomat, served as the soft tongue and together formed a powerful duo. Even with his pride and almost notorious stubbornness, Cerissa is one of the few people who Tommen Lannister would ever quiet himself and strain his ears to listen for the counsel of. Family * Grevane Lannister - Father (deceased) * Lia Lannister - Mother (deceased) ** Brother - (deceased) ** ''Tommen Lannister - (26) ** Loren Lannister - Brother (22) ** Cerissa Lannister - Sister (18)